


K9, This Isn't Pete's World Anymore

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/M, Fix-It, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're off to see the wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K9, This Isn't Pete's World Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achuislemochroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/gifts).



> Crack of the crackiest kind. Hated the end of JE? Fixed it for ya. Late, late, late, birthday gift for my fabulous beta reader [](http://bananasandroses.livejournal.com/profile)[**bananasandroses**](http://bananasandroses.livejournal.com/) . Transcript from [ Doctor Who 2005+ Transcripts](http://who-transcripts.atspace.com)

**Title:** K9, This Isn't Pete's World Anymore  
 **Character/Pairing:** The JE TARDIS gang  
 **Setting:** Post JE – massive spoilers for S4  
 **Rating:** All ages  
 **Summary:** We're off to see the wizard.  
 **Disclaimer:** Based on characters owned and created by BBC, used without permission  
 **Beta Reader:** [](http://momdaegmorgan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://momdaegmorgan.livejournal.com/)**momdaegmorgan**  


 

  
_One Doctor stands on either side of her, identical expressions, identical positions, identical hands in their pockets._

**ROSE**  
When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life... what was the last thing you said to me?  
 _(she's looking at the original Doctor)_  
Go on, say it.

 **THE DOCTOR**  
I said, "Rose Tyler".

 **ROSE**  
 _(looking at him expectantly)_  
Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?

 **THE DOCTOR**  
 _(as if he's in enough pain already)_  
Does it need saying?

 _Rose looks at him for a moment, then turns to the new Doctor._  
 **ROSE**  
And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?

_He puts his hand on her arm and leans down, whispering something intimately into her ear. When he pulls away, we know what he must have said, for Rose pulls him towards her by the lapels of his suit and kisses him on the lips. The Doctor swallows and turns away. Rose wraps her arms around the new Doctor and he does the same to her, returning the kiss. When the door of the TARDIS closes, Rose spins around with a small gasp. She runs towards it but it's already dematerialising and she can only watch it fade away. The Doctor goes to her and slips his hand into hers. They look at one another._

%***%***%

Rose jerked awake, confusion clouding her face as she looked around and found that she was in her bedroom in her parents' mansion. Her heart ached as the events of the past day came back to her. She tried and failed to stifle a sob.

How had everything gone so wrong? Unbidden, tears sprang to her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

“Sweetheart! You're awake!” She felt Jackie sit on the bed beside her. “Why're you crying? Does your head still hurt? Are you feeling sick? Should I get the Doctor to take another look at you?”

“No, Mum, I - “

“Do you need an aspirin? I know, tea! Yes, nice cup of tea! Be right back, Sweetheart. I'll just send up the Doctor and that Jack fella. They've been wearing a hole in the carpet with all their pacing.” Jackie patted her hand and swept out of the room before Rose could get a word in edgewise.

In her dread of seeing the Doctor who was her Doctor and yet, not, Rose almost missed one important detail. Had her mother said.... Jack? What? Her mind reeled and she felt the world tip off it's axis. What was going on?

Wait. Hadn't she just been standing on that accursed beach? The one where the worst two days of her life had been spent? And why couldn't she remember coming back to London? She glanced around her bedroom suspiciously. It looked like it should. Although...thoughts of alien plots sprung to mind.

The thud of footsteps in the hall shook her from her thoughts. The Doctor and Jack, followed closely by Donna, Martha, and Mickey crowded her into doorway, blocking each other's way as they all tried to enter at once. After a brief pause, the Doctor and Jack were pushed through while the others hung back at a respectful distance.

“Rose! Long time no see! I can't believe you missed all the excitement. You'll never live this one down.” Jack plopped beside her, drawing her into a one-armed hug and planting an enthusiastic kiss on her temple. They drew apart at the sound of the sonic screwdriver buzzing in their ears like an angry bee.

The Doctor was nodding at the read out, a pleased expression on his face. “Good. Much better. Can't be too careful about head trauma.”

Rose looked cautiously at the Doctor, now dressed in his brown suit. “Which one are you?”

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, before tilting his head and asking a bit too casually, “Which one..?”

“Which Doctor? I mean, there are two of you now.”

Jack and the Doctor traded astonished glances.

“Two of--“ the Doctor choked, capturing her chin and scanning her again, before snapping on his glasses and peering into her eyes. “Are you having double vision? Does your head hurt? Any nausea? Dizziness?”

“Check her pupils Doctor,” Martha broke him.

“Got that, thanks,” he responded, dismissively.

Rose jerked her head away, impatiently, “I'm fine Doctor! It's you lot that are acting crazy. What's going on any way? Why're you here? I thought we dropped you lot off after we towed Earth back where it belongs?”

“We did what?”

“Towed the -”

“Huh?”

Mickey, Donna and Jack exclaimed over each other.

“When we were on the Tardis. You and you and you were there. You all were.” Rose stubbornly ignored one perplexed face after another.

“Well, we did all come to see you in the infirmary,” Martha offered, but Rose had already rounded on the Doctor.

“And then there's you! You left me Doctor! With the other you.”

“Rose, what are talking about? Other me?” His voice was shaking now and he didn't try to hide it.

“You and Donna. The Time Lord/Human metacrisis. Your hand growing into another you after you stopped your regeneration.”

“Regeneration?” He looked appalled. “But I like this body. It's a good body. With great hair and.... I mean, look at me.” He sniffed and straightened his tie.

Rose sighed, feeling very, very tired. “When we were in the street and I was running toward you and then that Dalek shot you.”

A gasp echoed five times around the room.

The color slowly returned to the Doctor's face and he fought back a smile. “Rose, steady now. Think back carefully. You were at the end of the road, I turned and saw you and we both started running. Right? With me so far?” He brushed the hair away from her face before continuing quietly, “Then what happened?”

“I – I was running and you were running and then there was this Dalek and – and it shot you.” Her memories were suddenly not as clear as they had been. “I think.”

“You don't remember all the debris, maybe tripping – falling, perhaps?” His tone was so studiously neutral she wanted to smack him.

“I...“ She shook her head, the motion making her feel a little wobbly.

“Well, “ Jack broke in, “short term memory is often affected when there's a head injury.” He chuckled, warming to the subject. “Now, there was this time on Altair 6 -”

“Jack, there's a time and a place.”

“What? I was just going to give an example.”

“Yeah, Jack no blogging,” Martha said in a remarkable imitation of the Doctor.

“I just wanna know if he ends up naked at the end of this one.” Mickey grinned. “Every time....”

Donna sniggered openly, ignoring the Doctor's glare.

“Are you all finished, because really -,”

“ _Any_ -way,“ Rose interrupted, “remember me?”

The Doctor's head whipped around, “Yes, right. Sorry.”

“I think I need an explanation here. I –, “ she huffed with frustration, then changed gears. “Just let me check something first.”

She reached a hand forward and rested it on the Doctor's chest. A comforting double beat pulsed beneath her fingers. A dam burst in Rose's heart and she crumpled against him, burying her face in his jacket.

“It's you,” she whispered.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to him tightly. “Oh, it's me. It's me. Of course, it's me.” He murmured soothingly into her hair. His hands began to rub slow circles on her back and he showed no inclination to release her.

Behind her, Jack cleared his throat.

“Still here,” Donna called out in a sing-song voice.

“Donna,” Martha chided, quietly.

“Oi, if Space Boy here wants his moment, that's fine, but can't it wait until we've been properly introduced?”

Mickey chortled. “Yeah, right. Those two?”

“ _Ladies_ ,” Jack scolded, smirking at Mickey

“Oi,” Mickey began.

“Oi, no lip from you either, Captain - , ” Donna interrupted.

Rose was struck with how entirely ridiculous this was. One minute she'd been reenacting every reunion scene in every trashy novel ever written (seriously, running toward each other in the street ?) and the next she's clutching her lost love in front of a snarky audience. She couldn't help it, from within the folds of the Doctor's jacket she let out a great laugh which turned into a full blown guffaw until she was shaking and wiping tears from her eyes.

“Rose?” the Doctor asked with some concern.

“Poor girl's hysterical,” Donna intoned. “Not surprising, waking up with you lot breathing down her neck.” Several pairs of eyes turned on her. “What?”

 

%***%***%

“Whenever you feel up to it we can go,” the Doctor said, examining random objects on her shelves.

Several hours had passed. Amid Rose's raucous laughter Jackie had arrived with a tray, clearing the room with some pointed words and a few stern glances. But seeing Jack salute and exit with a hasty “Yes ma'am,” had almost set Rose off again.

“Go?” she asked, carefully.

“Yes.” As he took in the confusion in her eyes, his brow furled and his expression shifted into uncertainty. “With me, in the... Tardis....” his voice trailed off into a squeak and he gestured vaguely over his shoulder.

“You want me to go with you,” Rose breathed, her response a question and a statement all at once.

“Of course I do! Unless... you don't want to come.”

“No, I'd love to! I just thought, since...”

“No! No, I thought...” The Doctor frowned again. “I think I've already had this conversation with you.”

Rose couldn't stop the giggle that slipped out as she nodded emphatically.

“Well,” the Doctor said sheepishly, rubbing his neck, “nothing like tradition, then.”

“Well tradition's good an' all, but sometimes traditions need changing.”

He gave her a confused look. “Oh? How's that then?”

Rose pretended to think a moment. “Oh, I dunno. Maybe like this.”

She moved in front of him, took hold of his lapels and pulled him down for a kiss. He responded instantly, kissing her back enthusiastically and wrapping her up in his arms. After a few moments, the sound of a baby's wail made her jump and break the kiss with a gasp as she instinctively turned toward the door.

She looked back at a somewhat dazed Doctor. “Alright, there?”

He nodded mutely.

“So, new traditions?” she asked, hesitantly.

He shook himself, then moved close and took her hand, agreeing softly, “New traditions.” He turned slightly and cupped her cheek with his free hand. “Quite right, too.”


End file.
